


why does this feel like couple therapy?

by unwxnted_ellie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bonding, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Supportive Coran (Voltron), Team Bonding, Team Voltron Family, holy crap this is based on a real sleepover that happened to me and somehow it’s a fic now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwxnted_ellie/pseuds/unwxnted_ellie
Summary: “You guys obviously have some issues to work out. So I, as your new space therapist, will help you figure those things out.” Said Hunk.“Ah, yes. And I will help!” Said Coran.Keith rolled his eyes. “We don’t need your help.”Lance bites his lip. “Yeah. We’re perfectly fine.”or a fic where keith and lance have problems and the team tries to help them work it out through a space therapy session, and keith can’t help but think it feels exactly like couples therapy. not that he wants it to feel like couple therapy or anything...
Relationships: Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Voltron Paladins, Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. these damn sleepovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith hates sleepovers. he hates lance. but he loves lance's sleepovers.
> 
> lol some drama is gonna happen soon so stay with me here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy I feel like it’s been a while. Well this is gonna be in third person I think? I don’t really know but lets just say it’s gonna be in third unless I say so. Anyways, enjoyyyyyy! ❤️
> 
> comments and kudos always appreciated 🙃

Sleepovers are supposed to be fun, right?  Well, not for Keith Kogane. So why does he keep going to Lance’s damn sleepovers?

He hates every part about it. Kind of.

He hates all the unnecessary noise. He hates the late night gossip. He hates the spooky stories, the funny stories, the campfire stories... hell, he could be training right now, but no. He's at another one of Lance's damn sleepovers.

But... Lance's sleepovers were different. They had pillow fights. They put on stupid slimy green alien facemasks that make you float. They watched old altean movies and giggled together at the cheesy similarities to their earth rom coms. Then one of them would shed a tear because it was too similar. Then they would talk about earth... and for some reason Keith enjoyed this. And Keith actually had  fun for once. He knows why he keeps coming back. Because Lance makes him feel like part of the team. Lance makes him feel... special.

(he also doesn’t have a choice, lance will drag him to his sleepovers if it kills him)

Keith isn't stupid. He knows he likes Lance. And he means like like. Like, love. And how ironic is it that the only thing he hates about Lance's sleepovers is Lance himself. The self proclaimed sharpshooter/tailor/loverboy, a.k.a most annoyingly handsome boy ever according to Keith, never fails to get on Keith's nerves. Of course it's because of his flirting and cringy meme referencing jokes... but it's also because Keith gets so frustrated at how Lance will treat him. Like he's special, like Lance could maybe, just  maybe, reciprocate Keith's feelings... then he goes and gets all mad at Keith and then they are back at square one again. 

It's so annoying, Keith tried to ban himself from ever talking to Lance again. But then Lance gives him one apologetic look and Keith is back at it again, butting heads with the dude.

Keith likes to think of himself as an unfortunate victim of Lance's jokes, and a willing participant to Lance's flirting.

“Hey guys, guess what?” Lance shouts, interrupting Keith from questioning all his life decisions.

“What?” Says Pidge, sounding bored. Up to this point they had been playing UNO, because duh, that’s what you do in space. And let’s just say that Pidge has been winning far too much. So much, in fact, that Hunk, Lance, and Keith all had to team up against her and they _still_ lost. Oh, and Shiro has just been reading and old Altean book this entire time. Cause he’s a dad.

“UNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!” Lance screams out, making Pidge grimace and cover her ears. He slams a red number two on top of the deck and holds a single card in his hand, one that Keith knows is a yellow uno reverse.

Keith, Lance and Hunk are all situated on the same side, looking at each other’s cards and trying to strategize, while Pidge sits on the opposite side looking all smart and shit. Whatever.

Pidge smirks at Lance, and everyone now knows she has a trick up her sleeve. Pidge has four cards left, Hunk five, and somehow Keith literally has _twelve_. Keith may have to upper hand on the battlefield, but when it came to UNO, he was at the mercy of his opponent and just dumb luck.

  
  
Her turn is next, and she calmly puts down a red reverse. Lance huffs and draws a card, a blue number three. Hunk plays a red five, and Keith draws. Keith has the worst cards.

Pidge plays red skip, and Hunk plays a red four. Keith draws again.

They hear a knock on the door and look up to see Allura peeking her head in through the doorway. “Hello Paladins! May I come in?” Asks Allura politely. Keith frowns slightly and can’t help but deflate in her presence. Allura is so beautiful. She’s so perfect. Perfect hair, perfect skin, hell, a perfect fucking messy bun! This is who Lance likes. And Keith can’t blame him. If Keith wasn’t gay as hell, he would probably like Allura too. This will always be who Lance likes. Not Keith.

Never Keith.

“Sure Allura! Come on in, we were just playing one of our games from Earth.” Says Pidge, waving her over. She sits next to her and stares at the cards in awe. “This is called UNO. It’s really fun, you can play with us next round if you want to.” Invites Pidge.

  
  
“Yes, that would be wonderful Pidge, thank you.”

“Um, by the way, where is Coran? I haven’t seen him all day.” Says Shiro. Hunk nods is agreement.

“Yeah, I haven’t seen him either.” Adds Hunk.

“Oh, I believe he is working on the particle barrier. It hasn’t been holding up well in our last couple of battles, but he won’t be long. I can go get him and tell him you want to play your earth game with him if you would like me too.” Says Allura.

“That would be great, thank you.” Says Shiro. He eyes Lance for a second, then his gaze drifts over to Keith, as if asking if he was okay. Keith nods slightly in response.

Shiro is the only one other than Red who knows about his mega gay crush on Lance. He’s grateful that he has someone to vent to, and someone that understands him. Shiro used to rant about Adam to Keith all the time before they had gotten together, so now it’s Keith’s turn.

Allura stands up and exits the room, waving cheerfully before leaving. Out of the corner of his eye, he can swear that he sees Lance blush.  
  
  


That’s okay. It’s not like Keith had a chance anyway.

  
  
Pidge takes her turn by putting down a red number one.

“Oh my god, stoooop! Just let me win you little gremlin!” Complains Lance while he draws another card, this time a green three.

“Um, no?” She giggles, then her eyes go wide. She looks down at her deck and the single card in it. “UNO!” She shouts hurriedly. Lance smacks his head.

“Noooooo! How did I not see that? Am I blind? I wanna dieeeeeeeee!!! This is all your fault Pidge!” Cries Lance, collapsing into Hunk’s lap. Hunk strokes his back sympathetically.

  
  
Hunk and Keith both had cards they could have played, but they knew Pidge was going to win anyways so they just drew a card. No point in trying anymore.

Pidge plays her final card, a wild card, and smiles. Yet another UNO game dominated by Pidge.

“Whatever, your just a lame nerd anyways. The _only_ reason you won was that UNO just couldn’t handle _my_ awesomeness.” Scoffs Lance. Pidge gasps and clutches a hand to her heart, pretending to be utterly offended as she collapses onto the floor.

“My - My feeeelingsssssss!” She writhes, squirming around on the floor. Lance just laughs and points at her while Keith and Hunk look at each other in a mixture of confusion and suppressed laughter. Shiro is just reading his book. Like a dad.

She sits up and crosses her arms. “Oh yeah, well at least I have the power of GOD AND ANIME ON MY SIDE!” She screams, and starts Naruto running around the room and hitting Lance every time she passes by him.   
  


  
“Well that escalated quickly.” Keith snorts. Hunk can’t take it anymore and starts bursting out in laughter. Shiro gives a slight chuckle and looks up from his book. He shakes his head in laughter and slight disappointment and returns to reading. 

  
  
“Faster Naruto, faster!!” Cheers Lance, nudging Keith and trying to get him to join his little chant. Keith shakes his head and sighs, silently refusing to look like an idiot. Hunk joins in, and eventually Keith is forced to as well. (You can blame peer pressure for that one.)

Pidge gradually builds up speed before slowing to a stop, having tired herself out. Everyone clapped for her amazing performance.

“Guysssss I’m huuungryyyyyy.” Hunk complains, rubbing his stomach (which is now growling). Keith rolls his eyes. Hunk is always hungry. But it’s okay, Hunk is a precious cinnamon roll and literally a ray of sunshine sooooo that makes up for everything.

“Yeah, I’m hungry too. Who wants to go to the kitchen with me?” Asks Pidge. Hunk raises his hand and stands up, leading Pidge out to the kitchen. Shiro looks up and raises his eyebrow before placing down his book. Keith’s eyes widen.   
  


_Don’t you dare_. He mouths to Shiro.

  
  


Shiro smirks and stands up.   
  


_No Shiro please. Please don’t._ He mouths again _._

  
  


Shiro takes a slow step towards the door before announcing “Hey guys, I’m gonna go join them in the kitchen. Have... _fun_.” He laughs before leaving. Keith turns bright red and thoughts flush his mind about what Shiro could be implying.

_Not now, gay thoughts_.

Shiro peeks his head back in the doorway. “Oh, and don’t kill each other for me, okay?” He adds.

“I can only try, Shiro.” Keith says through gritted teeth.

Shiro leaves again and an awkward silence floats through the air.   
  


  
Lance bites his lip and finally speaks. “You know, I don’t really know that much about you. It’s weird, I know we would die for each other, and yet we don’t even know each other’s favorite colors.” He chuckles with a soft smile.

Keith considers this. Of course he would die for Lance, he would die for anyone on the team. But he never knew Lance would die for him. Well, Lance is just selfless like that. He would die for anyone.

“Yeah, I guess. I always just assumed your favorite color was like, blue or something. I haven’t really thought about it. Or at least haven’t had the _time_ to think about it.” Says Keith. He’s getting more comfortable without the silence. It’s calming to listen to Lance talk.

  
  
Lance laughs. “Yeah, I guess you don’t really have time to think about anything silly when your in the middle of defending the universe and it’s people.”

“Yeah, I guess so. What is your favorite color anyways?”

Lance smiled and looked into off into the distance, as if having a nice daydream. “You were right, it’s blue, but I don’t really like the color as much as I like the memories it holds. It’s a nice color, sure, but the stories that come with it are what really make it my favorite.”

Keith cocked his head to the side, confused. “What do you mean?”

Lance looked back at him. “Like, whenever I think of the color blue, I think of my favorite beach back in Cuba, Sirena beach. Me and my family always had such fun whenever we went and I have great memories from it. When I think of blue, I can also think of my favorite sneakers. They were a hand-me-down from my older brother, Luis. They had this cool blue stripe on the side, and I always had fun wrestling all my siblings in them. That’s what I mean.”

Keith smiled. Of course Lance wouldn’t like a color for how it looked. He likes a color for what it means to him. He likes the color because it reminds him of his family. He likes the color because it reminds him of the good times. Lance was so selfless and pure like that, and he’s just all around amazing.

“Yeah, I get it now.” Keith says, still smiling.

“So what’s yours?” Asks Lance.

Keith thinks for a second. “Probably red. My dad was a firefighter, and -“ He started, but was interrupted by the door opening.   
Pidge came inside along with Hunk, Shiro, Allura and Coran. Shiro held in a chuckle by covering his mouth, and Keith shook his head at the older boy. He was gonna get him back for this.

Keith frowns slightly. He’s kind of glad that he doesn’t have to talk about his father’s death, but he also wants to continue to talk to Lance. _Without_ other people listening and commenting. He hates that Lance makes him want to spend time with him. He hates that Lance makes him want to question all his life decisions. He hates that it always happens at his sleepovers.

And Keith definitely hates Lance’s damn sleepovers.

_Definitely_.


	2. so you lied about mothman?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge and Keith have a bonding moment and Keith breaks down and confesses to multiple things.  
> Hopefully Pidge has a better memory than Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so quick side note, kuron DOESNT EXIST!! #notmyshiro
> 
> soooo yeah the whole clone thingy never happened. anyways, hope you enjoy 💜

Keith continues to silently stare at Lance, even though he can feel someone else’s eyes burning in to the back of his neck. It wasn’t like he cared what people thought of him anymore, anyways. He was a lost cause. Besides, it was probably just Shiro.

“Oh my god, why won’t you just realize your in love already? Jeez, it’s so obvious.” Moaned Lance, gesturing to the actors on screen. Holy cheese, Lance was acting like if these two aliens didn’t kiss right now, he was gonna jump in to the screen and shove their lips together for them.

Keith snorted. “They need plot, Lance. They can’t realize they are in love until it becomes convenient for the story. Duh.”

“Since when do _you_ know everything about movies?” He scoffed.

“Since not realizing your in love became like, the _biggest cliché is the history of all clichés._ ” He replied. He hadn’t even realized that he and Lance had both stood up and inched slightly closer.

Was Lance just going to act like they hadn’t just had some sort of bonding moment thingy only thirty minutes ago? Did spending what Keith would consider quality time really matter that little to Lance if it was coming from him? Just the thought of that made a pang of regret and sadness wash over him. He let it overcome him and drag him down. Let it drown him.

“Oh yeah? Well, um... _your cliché!_ ” Lance shot back, digging his pointer finger in to the middle of Keith’s chest. Keith stumbled back a bit, but otherwise held his footing. Did Lance actually think that was a good comeback? That’s pretty sad.

“Great one, Lance.” Muttered Hunk, obviously annoyed at the pointless bickering.

Keith just rolled his eyes. He didn’t want to come up with a snarky comeback. He was just... tired. Not tired physically, but he was _emotionally_ exhausted. And he hated Lance for it. Lance made him feel happy, sad, upset, angry, protective, and Lance unknowing forced him to switch up his emotions so many times it just drained him. He doesn’t even know what he’s supposed to feel anymore, but _right now_ he feels a mixture of anger and fatigue. And a bit hungry, but that one wasn’t Lance’s doing.

Lance sighed and sat back down, and a mixture of defeat and victory bubbled up inside Keith’s chest. And a bit of guilt, but don’t ask him where that came from.

_(He doesn’t know where it came from so if you did ask he would just say it came from up your ass)_

  
  
”Hey guys, did you hear about the Mothman sighting a couple days ago?” Pidge said, pausing the Altean drama they were currently watching. Lance rolled his eyes, but Keith’s head instantly shot up.

”Really?!” He asked incredulously. He didn’t know which fact shocked him more, the fact that someone else diligently kept track of Mothman sightings like him, or that he had actually missed one. Where had this one been reported? He had always kept track of _www.mothmanlives.com_ and other websites like that one, but maybe this one wasn’t popular yet. After all, the sighting was apparently only a couple of days ago.

“Yeah! They saw it only a few miles away from Point Pleasant!” Said Pidge, instantly getting excited.   
  
  


“Wait wait wait wait wait. Did you watch the documentary?” Keith questioned. You can only be a _true_ Mothman believer if you watch it.

You should watch it. It’s amazing.

“The Legacies Of Mothman? Of course! You can’t really believe if you haven’t watched it!” Squealed Pidge. Lance sighs heavily and rolls his eyes.   
  
  


“I’m putting in a formal request for the two cryptid nerds to stop fangirling over _here_ and leave so the _normal_ people can finish the movie.” He says, shoving them out of his room and towards to kitchen. He gives one last military solute before shutting the door.

“Bye weirdos!” Shouts Pidge through the closed door, waving goodbye even though they can’t see.

“Go away, Pidge.” Groans Lance. Keith can literally feel him shooing them away from the other side.

”Sheesh, tough crowd.” She responds. She rolls her eyes and chuckles slightly, grabbing Keith’s wrist as she starts to walk towards the kitchen. She drags Keith along, never loosening the grasp on his wrist. He flinches as her nails dig into his wrist, and that’s when he starts to notice a scary, determined but almost solemn look in her eyes.

Keith sits down, ready to talk about cryptids and research them and just have fun. But that was so far off from what actually happened.  And Keith was completely unprepared.

Pidge grabbed a plastic cup from the cupboard and filled it with water, before placing it down in front of Keith.

“Thanks, but I’m not thirsty.” He said, though being a bit confused.

She just shook her head. “Your gonna need it.” 

“What do you mean?” He asked. He was even more confused now.

She inhaled deeply. “Dude, what’s up? You’ve been so quiet lately. And I know your a loner or whatever, but when Lance challenges you, you don’t even say anything anymore. You’ve been super isolated, and I’m worried.”

Keith’s initial reaction was shock.

“What? I really don’t know what your talking about.”

Pidge bit her lip. “Yes you do, Keith. I can see it in your eyes, your not okay. Let me help you.”

_Anger._

“You- You have no idea what your talking about! You don’t know what I’m going through, and don’t say you would understand because you won’t! So just don’t try!” He slammed his fists on the table and tried to stand, but Pidge pushed him back down.

“Keith, please, just let me.”

_Sadness_.

“Pidge I - I...” His voice wobbled, then cut off by a horrible choked sob.

His hands shook as he ran them through his hair. 

His bottom lip trembled as he worried it between his teeth.

He bit into his lip harder, his unnaturally sharp teeth piercing into the tender flesh of his lip. The metallic taste of blood cut into his tongue, slightly disturbing him but also intriguing him. It felt... interesting tasting your own blood. He knew he shouldn’t, but he wanted to make his lip bleed so much, blood would be spilling out of his mouth. So much that he couldn’t breathe, so much that he would just choke and die. All of his life, he had been unknowingly taught to hurt yourself before something else does. This rule has been subconsciously rooted intolerance his brain, like a nasty habit that you just can’t get rid of.

Hurt yourself before it can hurt you. Whatever ‘it’ is.

Maybe it’s a person. Maybe it’s the monster under your bed. It could be _anything_. And for Keith, it was  _everything_ .

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to see Pidge. Maybe if he couldn’t see her, she couldn’t see him. Maybe, just maybe, all his problems would go away if he couldn’t see them.

If only.

Seeing his despair, she put her hands on his cheeks and pressed their foreheads together, which seemed to calm him down at least a little bit. “Hey, hey, it’s ok, calm down. If you don’t want to talk, I won’t force you, but friends help each other, right? It’s what friends are for. And I’m your friend. And really want to try to help.” She whispered. And it sounded like she meant it.

Keith nodded slowly. His shallow, desperate gasps for air slowed to deep, composed breaths as he became calmer. However, anxiety on his face still showed.

Pidge smiled softly as she put her hands on his, slowly removing them from his hair. When his palms opened, a few strands of hair fell out. He opened his eyes slowly, releasing his lip from the cages of his teeth. She wiped the blood off his lip with her thumb and rubbed it on her shirt.

There are so many things he wanted to say. He wanted to confess, to break down and just cry, to have someone hold him, to just have someone act like they actually care. Of course in his heart he knew the rest of the Paladins cared, but his brain said otherwise. And so did their actions.

They all said their goodbyes right before he left for the Blades, and of course they cried in front of him, but afterwards, they never called. Never checked up on him. They said he was always welcome back there, but he didn’t really _feel_ welcome anymore. It would always be his home, but after a while, he started to question whether they really wanted him to come home. Whether they actually wanted him to consider it home. Whether they wanted him to consider them family. He had wanted to come back long before he actually did, because he was so unsure of these things, so he didn’t. After a while, _wait no_ , not even a while, after _just a few battles_ they were able to form Voltron just fine without him. He started to question whether they really wanted him anymore. Whether Red wanted him anymore. Whether they _needed_ him anymore.

_This is war, it doesn’t matter about wants_ , he would tell himself, sitting on his makeshift bed at the Marmora base, _the only thing that matters here is needs. Does Voltron really need you?_

He gulped and started again. “Pidge, I’m sorry for yelling at you. You only wanted to help, and I let my temper get the best of me. I’m sorry.” He decided that was a good place to start. She nodded.

“Thank you. Now what’s got you so upset?”

He looked down, too embarrassed to meet her eyes. “I... ugh, I like Lance. And it majorly sucks. Like, it sucks more than his pickup lines, and I have to admit that even though I wish he would use them on me, they are really, _really_ bad.” He couldn’t help but laugh, remembering all the times that Lance would get rejected by some alien girl. Then he remembered how... terrible he would feel afterwards. How guilty for laughing at Lance but how sad knowing that Lance would never talk to him like that. How he would only really _mean it_ when he would flirt with Allura.

She nodded. “They do suck, but I don’t think all of this is caused by Lance. Is there... are you sure... are you keeping anything from me? Because I don’t think anyone else is really helping this... issue. Especially not Allura.”  


Well, speak of the devil. Jeez, Allura is a totally different category of inflicting his invisible pain. Whenever she came around, his emotions went haywire. No, no not like that. The emotions of anxiety and defeat always showed themselves when she came around. He couldn’t help but think of how many times she said that she understood his pain, his struggling, his suffering, and how many times that he had laughed at that. She  would _never_ understand. Besides, afterwards she would always talk him down, even without realizing.

_“The Galra are terrible, and must be defeated. Their reign has caused much more evil than good in this world, and it is their fault. They are in the wrong here, and they will pay the consequences for their actions.”_ She had said one evening at a recruitment meeting. He couldn’t help but feel he was talking to him, talking _about_ him. And in the worst way possible. And he couldn’t help but feel that everyone automatically applied it to him. And what hurts most is that he feels that Lance applied it the most. That’s why Lance has been so on edge with him lately. Because he can’t stand having a Galra teammate. He can’t stand having Keith as a teammate.

His bottom lip quivered, and he felt like he was teetering on an edge. He was already on the verge of crying and he had just began speaking about his emotions. He was the emo loner, he was edgy, he was emotionless, he was _Keith_. Nobody was supposed to see him cry. Nobody was supposed to know that he cried, or that he was even capable of holding such a powerful, sentimental emotion.

Keith inhaled sharply. “Allura always makes me feel terrible about myself. But it’s not her fault. She doesn’t realize that whenever she talks about how awful all the Galra are, and when she looks right at me when she says it, that it affects me. This - this front that I put on can offset people from the soft part of me. The nice part. So they assume that anything rude they may say has no effect, even when sometimes it does. Of course most of the time I really do like to be alone. Of course most of the time I really do make impulsive decisions and don’t regret it. But sometimes I do regret it. Sometimes I don’t want to be alone. Everyone always makes me feel like this huge burden that nobody wants, that keeps getting tossed around from person to person like a fucking hot potato that nobody wants to end up with. But everyone already knows me like this, so whatever. It’s okay.”

Pidge looked shocked. Shocked and scared. “Keith, it’s not okay. I promise that I will always ask if you want to hang out with me. I promise that, from now on, I will always make sure your okay. And trust me, you are not and have never been a burden to me, and you never will be. Who have you told about your crush? I mean, I’m no scientist or anything, but it probably isn’t healthy to keep all these emotions just pent up inside like this.”

Keith snickered a bit, but didn’t know why. It kind of just came out, and even though Pidge gave him a weird look, it felt kind of good to laugh. He never laughs. “Well, I’ve told Shiro. And Red knows, because she knows everything about me. Even the stuff that I would prefer her not to know. And there is _one more thing_ on my mind. I feel like Shiro doesn’t and will never take my feelings about Lance seriously. I always talk to him about my hopeless gay crush and I just feel like Shiro doesn’t understand anymore. Shiro used to talk to me about how amazing Adam was and how he never had a chance with a guy like him, but of course Shiro had a chance with Adam. He doesn’t understand because he’s literally perfect and he actually had a chance with his crush but I don’t have a chance with Lance. Now, Shiro is just taking it as a joke and he’s not taking my feelings seriously. And it hurts. It hurts like hell. It hurts that my role model, my hero, my _brother_ won’t take me or my feelings into consideration. I know he doesn’t mean it, but that doesn’t mean that it doesn’t hurt. I mean, how would you feel if Matt wouldn’t take you seriously? It would kill you inside, wouldn’t it? Well, that’s how I feel.”

“Jesus, that’s bad. I’m sorry you’ve been going through that Keith. And I know that sorry isn’t enough, but right now it’s all I have. We need to talk to Shiro about this. And Lance. And Allura. Hell, everyone needs to know about this because this is serious. I’m sorry Keith, but I will not take no for an answer. We are going to get you help, because we can all see you need it.” She said, giving him a final hug before trudging back to the room.

”Wait Pidge, please not right now. I’m not ready.” He cried desperately, tugging on her wrist. He did _not_ want her to go into that room and declare all of Keith’s problems to his only friends. His only _family_. The dam burst. Unstoppable tears flooded his eyes, so much so that he couldn’t see anymore. They flowed down his cheeks and dripped on to the floor. She bit her lip and squeezed his hand.

”Hey, hey it’s okay. I’m right here. I respect if your not ready yet, but we are going to talk to them some time tonight. Okay?” She rubbed his back soothingly, slowly stepping away from the door.

He nodded slowly. She smiled, wiping the tears off his cheeks with her thumb. His eyes then widened. “P-Pidge?” He asked through broken sobs.   
  


“Yeah?”

”Did... Does that mean you lied about Mothman?”

  
  
She purses her lips. “Yeah, sorry about that.”

He burst out into laughter, lightly punching her arm. “You little gremlin.” He smiled.

She smiled. “Mothman is still hella real though.”

  
  
“Fuck yeah.” He said, grinning through his tears. His smile reached his red, puffy eyes.

  
  
She peered in the cracked open door, seeing the terrible Altean rom com was still playing. 

  
“Come on, you whipped little boy, let’s go watch some awful alien romance happen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hope you liked it!!! also im sorry for the short chapters, i’ll do my best to make them longer if that’s what you want!


End file.
